Deadly Kombatant
by CMXB
Summary: The god of the mutiverse saw the future of the realms and decided to call upon his most trusted warrior to help them.
1. Chapter 1 a deadly savior

**Chapter 1 A Deadly savior**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Mortal Kombat.**

In another plane of existance there exist a void where a being made of light exists he has a humanoid body but is made of light with no features he his the god of balance of the multiverse known as simply as the one.

"I sensed a vision it seems Raiden from a different timeline as sent a vision to his past self while that will help it will also cause suffering it seems I have to step in I am of a higher postion so I can send anyone to fight for that realm and I know just the one, one of my soldiers that I picked he was reincarnated in a body from another world he adapted to that body and he got the some of the personality of the previous owner but has a good heart but he stills prefers to call himself by the previous users name."The one said.

**Shang Tsung Island**

In the island of Shang Tsung the Mortal Kombat Tournament was starting, Shang Tsung arrived with Kitana, Jade and Baraka, On the sides were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Quan Chi, Cyrax, Sektor, Sub Zero, Liu kang and Raiden.

A door opened to reveal to be a man with blond loosely combed back hair with a few strands out, he wears a purple suit and pants, he has black shoes and wears a tie with skulls on them.

He looks around as the fighters were looking at him to judge him he wasn't worried but thought: why did The One sent me here if anybody knows about my stand they will try to take advantage but I need to keep going I will have my own quite life no matter what after being reborn into this form I will not give up. he then walks to a different a corner that was close to Johnny and Sonya.

"Well it seems we have a new kombatant could you tell us your name?"Shang Tsung said.

He looks at him and said:"My name is Yoshikage Kira."

"Very well Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung In the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance, you participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history, the tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories wil determine Earthrealm's fate, if you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge, me." Shang Tsung said.

Johnny Cage though it was a joke as Shang Tsung teleported to his side showing that he was serious.

Shang Tsung floated to his throne and said:"Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage."

Johnny went tot he arena and said:"That's right, That's right who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile."Shang Tsung said a humanoid appeared on the roof as he jumped down.

"Nice stunt who's your agent."Johnny said to him.

"Begin." Shang Tsung said as the match started as Kira saw the match while being a arrogant Johnny knows how to fight as he won with Reptile on the floor.

"That's it ha ha, oh yeah I'm so pretty."Johnny said as he started to walk up to the others fighters" and I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out and I'm taking you out for dinner."He said to Sonya as he was repulsed by him.

"Congratulation Mr. Cage now for the second match it will be Mr. Kira vs Baraka." Kira was surpised as Baraka growled and jumped to the arena, Kira walked in Johnny walked up to him and said."Hey try to make it interesting also nice suit who's your tailor?"

Kira said."Later." as he walked ot the arena Baraka draws his blade Johnny was impressed and Baraka said:"They will taste your flesh."

Baraka charged at Kira but was able to dodge the slash and kicked him away, Baraka got back up charged again and Kira grabbed his arm and twisted it and throws him over his shoulder into the ground, Kira dusted his jacket off and said:"Really I had better challenges before but I guess it's better this way."

Baraka got mad, he got up and charged at Kira but he remained calm as the brute extended his arm with the blade out but Kira moved out of the way and his arm was covered in a glow and chops him the neck some have noticed it and saw something strange.

The match was over as Baraka was on the floor and Shang Tsung said:"Congratulations Mr. Kira now finish him."

Kira looked at him and said:"No he's not worth it."

"Very well, the tournamnet will resume at dawn."Shang Tsung said Kira looked at Kitana who was also looking at him for few moments before walking away.

Kira wacthed as everyone started to go so he left the arena and saw Johnny Cage talking with Raiden and Liu Kang and Johnny went to find someone Kira decided to observe the island seeing the places for reference while seeing the fighters.

Kira was now in a stone bridge as he was looking he saw in another one he saw Johnny Cage fighting another fighter with a cyborg eye and Sonya was on the ground behind him, Johnny was able to dfeat him and was then talking to Sonya as the other one ran, then Sonya left to go somewhere.

"Something strange I better follow her."Kira said as he went to see where she is going.

While walking through the halls he was then met by another woman this one was weaing clothing similar to Kitana and Jade but purple without the mask and she has long black hair.

"Who are you?"Kira asked.

"My name is Li Mei and I came to see you."Li Mei said.

"Really what for?"Kira asked.

"You see after seeing you defeat that Tarkatan I wanted your help while some may not have seen but you were holding back so I need your help Shao Khan enslaved so I need to stop him so please be my master."Li Mei said with a bow.

Kira was stunned and said:"I'm no ones master but I have came to defeat Shao Khan so I will help I could use help."

"Thank you master."Li Mei said making him grunt

Why does my luck have to go against me Kira thought to himself.

They walked to a gate where a guard was there he pointed his lance and said:"Hold it."

Kira walked foward and grabbed his face as he started to inflate then exploded leaving nothing left.

Li Mei was amazed at her masters powers as opened the gate and they were now outside where there was a big pond with a statue and they saw Sonya bringing a wounded soldier she set him on the ground as she called for help then Jade and Kitana approached them and Li Mei and Kira hid behind a rock to see the fight.

"By order of Shang Tsung no one leaves this island."Kitana said

"I don't have time for this."Sonya said as she prepared to fight.

They watched as Sonya defeated them and then A helicopter appeared as Sonya made a signal but a fireball destroyed it as it was revealed to be Shang Tsung who destroyed it with Kano by his side.

"No, Damn you." Sonya said to them.

"You have a challanger Kano." Shang Tsung said as Kano step foward.

"Pretty boy aint gonna save you this time."Kano said to her.

Before they could start something flew by and destroyed Kano's right hand as he finally reacted and saw his hand everyone was shocked to see it and he said:"What the hell why did my hand explode."

Something crawled up his shoulder and it was a small vehicle with a skull on it and it said:"Look over here."

"What?"Sonya said.

"What is this thing?"Shang Tsung said.

"I said look over here."it said.

Kano looked to his shoulder and saw it and then he screamed and it jumped into his mouth as fell to the ground dead.

"No."Sonya said angry as her chance was gone.

"What is the meaning of this who dares interrupt the challenge."Shang Tsung said angry at what happen.

Then the vehicle started to tick and Sonya noticed it and remembers the sound and said:"It's a bomb." she grabbed Jax to run from it as Shang Tsung Teleported out of the way Kitana and Jade got up to run and Kitana noticed that Kira was behind a rock and the bomb exploded finishing off Kano.

Sonya walked through the halls with Jax as sets him on the ground and says:"What happen how can there be a bomb like that."

"There she is."She looks to see Johnny with Liu Kang and Raiden with him.

"Sonya your alright, hey looks like you found s'up sarge."Johnny said to Jax.

"he's a"Sonya then noticed Raiden walking over to Jax and said:"hey what are you doing.?"

"It's ok he's cool."Johnny said as Raiden charged up and healed Jax.

Jax looked at himself and said:"That's amazing."

"Told ya, turns out he's a god."Johnny said to Sonya.

"Thank you Raiden."Sonya said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, I have forseen events like memories of my future, they lead me to believe that you all are connected to Earthrealms fate."Raiden said to them.

"What have you forseen?"Liu kang asked.

"In my visions Shao Kahn becomes invincible he destroys all life in earthrealm we will all die, I believe these flashes are a guide to defeat Shao Khan but disrupting the flow of time can have consequences but something happened a vision I have not seen appeared it told me of a fighter who has died too early."Raiden said.

"Kano, something attacked Kano it was a remote vehicle bomb."Sonya said to them.

"That must be it but theres someone that I have not seen that man Yoshikage Kira he is not a apart in any of my visions."Raiden said to them.

"Then he's got to be the one that controls that bomb right?"Johnny asked.

"Most likely but where do we find him?"Jax asked.

"Just ask."They turned to see Kira there smiling at them.

"You, did you sent that explosive to attack Kano."Sonya said to him.

"Why yes in order for a better future he needed to be taken out, while lord Raiden you are right of the dangers but changing some of them will make the future a better one."Kira said to him.

"Then ask me this I checked with H.Q they said theres no information on you like you don't even exist."Sonya said making them surprise.

"What?"Liu Kang said as they look at him.

"Hmm you think I might be a enemy let me introduce myself my name Is Yoshikage Kira, I am 19 years old, I'm not married but have a girlfriend, I have a wonderful adopted daughter, In order to make a living I work in a department store, then I return home at 8 pm, I don't like smoking but do like a drink here and there and I am always at bed 11 pm and get 8 hours of sleep each night, In my last check up I was given a clean bill of health and most importantly I am here on a mission by The One."Kira said freaking most of them while making Raiden shock.

"The One."Raiden said.

"Yes he saw your visions and requested my aid as Shao Khan winning will be againts the balance, so I was given this mission to eliminate him and any followers of him Kano being the first."Kira said.

"Ok but why give us your life story?"Johnny asked him.

"I just wanted to show you that I live a live quite and productive life as that is what I want and this might be foreign concept but I don't like about winning or losing lifes enemies who bring sleepless nights that is how I cope in my life but even then I have a mission from The One and each one gives me a greater life as my first one gave me a family as I told you so if I was engaged in combat I will win the fight no matter what."Kira said.

"Ok so what do we do no?"Johnny asked.

"For now the tournament continues."Raiden said.

**Note: I wanted to make a story with Kira and Killer queen since he wouldn't appear in Speedwagon high also this is a different one since it like a another soul being reincarnated as Kira and as you saw Kira was in another world before as that will be its own story to explain his origin and has you saw Kano die so events will be different.**


	2. Chapter 2 A strange power

**Chapter 2 A strange power.**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Mortal Kombat.**

The group walked through the halls to see Li Mei wainting for them.

"Li Mei good you have arrived."Kira said.

"Yes master."Li Mei said.

"Whoa master."Johnny said to Kira.

"It's not what you think everyone this is Li Mei she is my ally she want's my help to free her village from Shao Kahn reign and she decided to make me her master."Kira said.

"I see she is from Outworld then we have someone that can help us and it seems with your presence Kira it's changing the events of this time."Raiden said.

"Also theres something you didn't explain who is The One?"Johnny asked.

"The One is a god above even the Elder gods."Raiden said making everyone except Kira surprised.

"What, are certain Lord Raiden?"Liu Kang asked him.

"Yes he is the god of the multiverse he reigns surpreme over all the worlds he maintain the balance and it seems he sent Kira as a soldier to save earthrealm."Raiden said.

"Also theres something we should know how did you make that bomb that killed Kano?"Sonya asked.

"Let's say I have a special power that I was born with and it's something I want to keep a secret if anyone sees it like Shao Kahns fighters they would try to capture me for it."Kira said.

"Well then we just have to make sure they don't know."Jax said understanding.

"Thank you It will help us but now let us continue the walls can have ears."Kira said as everyone nodded.

"Li Mei go to a safe spot I bet anyone from outworld would recognise you so be hidden."Kira said as she nodded and went ahead.

Everyone where now outside in in the arena as the group walked in Kira sensed he was being watched he looked to see Kitana watching him.

Did she saw me if so why didn't she tell Shang Tsung if he knew he would have tried something but he seems to know nothing. Kira thought as he saw the Shang Tsung.

"Kombatants a fighter has been lost but we will continue the next match will now begin."Shang Tsung said.

Scorpion appeared from the ground with fire surprising some of the fighters.

"Scorpion specter of the Netherrealm, ressurected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who among you is worthy of this challenge?"Shang Tsung asked.

"Where is the Lin kuei Sub-Zero, he killed my family and clan, I will have his head."Scorpion said.

Kira noticed Raiden going to talk to a guard and the guard steped foward while taking off the helmet and said:"I accept the challenge."

"Kung Lao."Liu Kang said.

"A friend of yours?"Kira asked as Liu Kang nodded.

They saw Kung Lao fight Scorpion he put up a good fight but he lost to Scorpion.

"Kung Lao."Liu Kang said worried as he went to check on him as Raiden walked next to them.

"Listen when your elders speak, you could not win this fight."Raiden said to Kung Lao.

"I have defeated a challenger Shang Tsung I demand Sub-Zero."Scorpion said.

"You will demand nothing, Nightwolf."Shang Tsung said as Nightwolf approached the arena.

Kira saw Raiden and Liu Kang take Kung Lao so he decided to walk away to talk to The One.

Kira walked into a empty room and takes out a red gem from his pocket and it started to glow.

"Kira what is that you request?"The One asked.

"My lord I wish to know about what happen to Scorpions family and who was the true killer."Kira said.

"I see the true murderer is the Sorcerer Quan chi he is using Scorpion as a puppet if you make Scorpion see that you will save Sub-Zero and change the future."The One said

"Yes But I would require proof to show to him."Kira said

"Yes but do not worry the gem is able to cast a vision when you find Scorpion use it to make him see through the lies and it also as a special power to telepot to Realms by focusing on a specific person." The One said as the gem went to normal as Kira put's it back.

Kira walks in to the throne room just in time for Scorpion bringing Sub-Zero to the netherrealm.

Kira was worried so he runs out and takes the gem and focus on one of them and was able to find Scopion he teleported there, Kira was now in the Netherrealm he saw Quan chi with Scorpion and Sub_Zero was on the floor in pain, Quan chi showed images of Scorpions clan and Family dying as Scorpion was about to kill Sub-Zero Kira Yelled:"Stop."

They look to see Kira there and Scorpion said:"Why are you here are trying to interfere with my revenge."

"No I'm here for something different while normaly I don't like getting involved in other peoples problems but I just needed to stop you from killing the wrong guy."Kira said making Scorpion confused.

"Let me show you."Kira said as he brings the gem as it shows Scorpions family and clan being killed but not by Sub-Zero but by Quan Chi, Scorpion got mad and turned to Quan chi and charged at him but Quan Chi teleported away and said."It seems I have to think of a new plan." he vanished.

Scorpion turns o Sub-Zero and said:"I am sorry." Sub-Zero nodded hen Scorpion turned to Kira and said:"thank you for revealing he truth but how did you know?"

"Well he gem has the power to revel the truth so I was simple to see through Quan chi lies and I wanted to help since like you I am a father too."Kira said as Scorpion nodded he teleported them back, Raiden was pleased while Shang Tsung frowned.

Sub Zero went to see Cyrax as Scorpion left but before Kira could go he saw Raiden talking to Cyrax and Sub-Zero about something about turning their clan into robots it seems he is trying to negotiate well I better see if I can terminate another member.

Kira walked away and found someone walking on the one of the stone bridges it was a centaur called Motaro while he was walking on the other side he felt something hit on the shoulder that made a wound.

"Who did that?"Motaro said angry and saw Kira in the entrance with a smile.

"Well my friend you just made my job easier not I can get rid off you as I was given a job to eliminate Shao Kahn Forces so with you here I can finish you off with out being seen."Kira said as his stand appeared surprising Motaro as he got nervous.

"Killer Queen is what I named it and it's ability is to turn anything into a bomb I threw a rock at you and the explosive was transfered to your body."Kira said as he hold his hand like he was holding a detonator.

Motaro got nervous and saw inthe other bridge there was Sheeva and Baraka approaching Cyrax.

"SHEEVA BARAKA."Motaro Yelled at them as they looked at him and Kira pulled the trigger as Motaro started to to crack and then his body explode leaving nothing behind, Sheeva and Baraka where shocked to see that as Curax said:"What happen who could he explode like that?"

"Baraka let's got we must find who killed Motaro."Sheeva said as Baraka nodded and ran to find the culprit.

Cyrax walked to his destination still confused at what happen, Kira walked away with a smile even if those two saw it won't matter they didn't see him he just needs to get to the arena.

Cyrax arived and saw Raiden along with Kira he went to talk with Sektor who was talking with Shang Tsung."Sektor we need to talk, our host tried to have me killed."

"You were speaking with the thunder god, your indescretion has jeopardized my plan:"Shant Tsung said.

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei, he will complete his task."Sektor said to Shang Tsung.

"We shall see., the next match will be Cyrax vs Johnny Cage."Shang Tsung said.

"Also you should be careful with your fighters you just lost one."Cyrax said to Shang Tsung.

"What?"Shang STung said shock.

"I saw a centaur being blown up before your soldiers tried to attack me."Cyrax said going to the arena and Shang Tsung was mad hearing that.

Raiden heard what Cyrax said and looks at Kira and said:"You wouldn't have anything to do with that assassination would you?"

"Well unlike the Lin Kuei I'm only eliminating the Outworld fighters so it will give us the victory I know that you don't like it but The One told me to do it."Kira said as Raiden nodded.

They saw the match was over and Johnny Cage lost then Cyrax picked him up "Finish him" Shang Tsung said as Cryarx look at Raiden then dropped him and walked away.

Kira walked away to the same place he saw Sonya with Jax as he wanted to relax then he saw Kitana running and blocked a punch from her.

"What is the meaning of this?"Kira asked.

"Don't play dumb I know it was you that killed Kano and Motaro."Kitana said as he she prepared to fight.

"Really then if so why didn't you alert Shang Tsung then?"Kira asked.

"I wanted to find out how you are able to kill them with out being seen I saw you hidding behind a rock when Kano died to you must have some unknown power."Kitana said.

"I see well then I guess I should award you and since were all alone."Kira said as he looked to see Li Mei whatching from above gave him the nod that it was all clear."I will show you my power."

Kira glowed and From behing him appeared Killer Queen appeared with his arms crossed as Kitana was surprised at seeing it.

"Killer Queen he is my stand a manifestation of my own fighting spirit."Kira explained.

Kitana tried to attack it but Killer Queen blocked them like they were nothing as she throw her fans but it destroyed them shocking her and Killer Queen punched her away as she get up on her kness she sees them looking down at her.

"Go on finish it."Kitana said as she looks down.

"Now I would since my mission is to stop Shao Kahn but your different you had the chance to tell Shang Tsung and I would be a target but you didn't so I will give you a choice and that is help me."Kira said to her.

"What but my father."Kitana said.

"Shao Kahn is not your father he killed your true father along time ago so don't follow him and join my cause."Kira said.

"Tell me why did you participate?"Kitana asked.

"Well I didn't participate to win I came here to stop Shao Kahn; I was given a mission and I will accomplish it my true dream is to live a quite life and my missions only help me since back home I have a daughter that I adopted so I do the missions for my family to have a good life."Kira said as Kitana was stunned as he doens't care about winning but gaining a quite life.

"so think about."Kira said as he walks away leaving her alone.

**Note: some maybe asking why mk9 instead of 10 of 11 because Kitana one of my favourite characters and seeing her become a villain I didn't like along with Sub-zero becoming a robot so in the Mk9 fics I make will be different while similar like if it was funny valentine he would interact differantly.**


End file.
